Hablemos de: SEXO, SEDUCCIÓN Y REPRODUCCIÓN
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Kakashi dara un seminario de sexo a los chicos! pero no todo sera tan facil como penso!
1. INICIO DEL SEMINARIO

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Hablemos de: ****SEXO, SEDUCCIÓN Y REPRODUCCIÓN"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En uno de los foros mas importantes de Konoha, que se celebraba únicamente con los hombres mas fuertes y aptos ninjas de la aldea oculta, estaban precisamente lo mejor de lo mejor de cada familia o clan.

Eran pocos los que habían sido invitados, pero suficientes, después de todo de lo bueno poco, así que todos los presentes se veían entre unos y otros, reconociéndose de inmediato.

-Hola! datebayo!- dijo Naruto muy emocionado, al ver a Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro y Gaara ya sentados en las gradas tipo estadio.

-Hola Naruto!- saludo Kiba sonriendo.

-M- asintió Shino.

-¿Como esta tu flama de la juventud Naruto?- el sonrió Lee.

-Hum- asintió Neji.

-Hola- saludo Chouji.

-Tsk, es muy problemático saludar- dijo Shikamaru.

-Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo- saludo Kankuro, haciéndole señas para que se sentara con ellos.

-Hola- le sonrió Gaara.

-Veo que también vinieron!- les sonrió Naruto sentándose a un al lado de Gaara, y seguido de el Sasuke y Sai.

-Si, es para formalizar lazos de amistad- le dijo Gaara serio.

-Que bien! Seguro esto será grandioso!- le sonrió el rubio muy animado.

-Esto es tan estupido- dijo Sasuke de mala gana.

-Deja de quejarte baka, Tsunade-obachan dijo que esto era importante para el futuro de la aldea, así que como el siguiente Hokague, debo estar al tanto, datebayo- le dijo Naruto con libreta y pluma listos, esperando con ansias el inicio de la clase.

-Mm, este seminario será muy interesante, espero poder sacar notas después- sonrió Sai, que al igual que Naruto, cargaba libreta y pluma en mano.

-Solo espero que esto valga la pena- dijo Neji serio.

-¿Que dices Neji? Pero si esto es muy cool! Gai-sensei dice que esto nos ayudara a elevar nuestra flama de la juventud, ¿Verdad Gai-sensei?- le sonrió Lee con pulgar arriba y "bling" en los dientes.

-Así es!- sonrió Gai, que estaba sentado 3 filas tras los chicos, junto con Asuma y Jiraiya, que parecían muy desanimados.

-¿Asuma-sensei, pasa algo?- le pregunto Chouji extrañado de ver a su sensei tan apagado.

-Ho, no, descuida- le sonrió Asuma mas animado "Vaya, y yo que me propuse que este año por fin dejaría de venir a esta tonta reunión" pensó deprimido.

-Oe, Ero-sennin, ¿Por qué tan serio?- sonrió Naruto.

-Que no soy ero-sennin!- le espeto Jiraiya furioso, pero luego se volvió a deprimir en su asiento, murmurando algo de "Tantos baños de mujeres y ninguna quiso… estupidos seminarios… estupida Tsunade por obligarme… gr…. Vengo desde los 16 años a estas cosas, ya me harte, el próximo año ya no estaré con estos perdedores…" seguía murmurando por lo bajo, y todos los mas jóvenes le miraron con extrañes.

-Oigan a todo esto, ¿De que es este seminario?- pregunto Naruto.

Todos le vieron con cara de pena ajena.

-¿Estas diciendo que me arrastraste hasta aquí, y no sabias de que se trataba?- le espeto Sasuke molesto.

-No, no sé- le dijo Naruto en tono inocente.

-Pues yo tampoco, Kurenai-sensei solo nos dijo que debíamos venir Shino y yo- dijo Kiba.

-A nosotros también Gai-sensei nos dijo que teníamos que venir, pero no nos dijo para que- dijo Neji serio.

-También igual con nosotros, Asuma-sensei dijo que aquí nos dirían- dijo Chouji.

-Pues Gaara si sabe, por que es Kasekague, pero no quiso decirme- dijo Kankuro señalando a su hermano.

-Es por que es confidencial- dijo Gaara serio, pasando de largo las intensas miradas de todos.

-Ho, vamos Gaara, dinos- le animo Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero tendrán que descubrirlo aquí- dijo Gaara serio, después de todo, el si tenia interés en el "Tema" del seminario, era algo que el desconocía totalmente, así que se informaba, y de paso instruía a su hermano mayor en eso.

Mientras, ya cada uno de los presentes se estaba imaginando el "Tema".

Tema según Neji- "Como eliminar 1,000 oponentes de un movimiento"

Tema según Lee- "Como diseminar la flama de la juventud por todo el mundo"

Tema según Shino- "Como es la verdadera vida en una colmena de abejas"

Tema según Kiba- "Como eliminar a los gatos, y dejar a los perros conquistar el mundo"

Tema según Kankuro- "Como preparar los mejores cócteles internacionales"

Tema según Sasuke- "Como matar a Itachi en 5 pasos"

Tema según Sai- "Clases de dibujo a color"

Tema según Naruto- "Receta del ramen perfecto"

-Hola!-

Todos los presentes se giran, y miran al frente a Kakashi, que acaba de aparecer.

-Veo caras nuevas! Eso me agrada, bueno, soy Kakashi Hatake, y les impartiré este seminario-

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron Jiraiya y Asuma sorprendidos.

-Ho, hola compañeros- saludo Kakashi muy divertido.

-TU NO PUEDES DAR ESTE SEMINARIO!!!- le gritaron ambos ninjas, y los chicos se quedaron pasmados, no entendían que pasaba.

-Claro que si- sonrió Kakashi, y pasando de los insultos de Jiraiya y Asuma, saco un control de su bolsillo, presiono un botón, y empezó a bajar una gran pantalla del techo.

-Ahora silencio, que ya empezare con esto- sonrió Kakashi muy divertido.

-Ug, Kakashi mi eterno rival me a superado una vez mas, eso significa… Que su flama de la juventud esta ardiendo! Que cool!- sonrió Gai con su pulgar arriba.

-Cállate Gai, no le des ánimos a ese traidor- dijo Asuma muy molesto, y Jiraiya lo apoyo.

-Bueno, primero seguro que muchos de ustedes no saben que han venido a hacer aquí- dijo Kakashi, y vio como todos asentían.

-Bien, primero por el principio, este es el seminario de supervivencia de Konoha, solo se le imparte a los mas fuertes y hábiles ninjas, así que si están aquí, es por que están en el rango de los mejores- aquí todos se sonrieron con superioridad- Y hablaremos de lo mas relevante para la subsistencia de Konoha, de la cual ustedes son parte fundamental-

-Este seminario como dije, se da a los mas aptos, lo cual, no significa que lo pasen, y tengan que repetir hasta que lo entiendan- sonrió Kakashi, y de milagro evito varios Kunais que le arrojaron Asuma y Jiraiya, Gai por su lado, estaba tomando nota de todo.

-Esta maniobra de subsistencia, recae en nosotros, solo los varones en exclusiva-

-¿Por que?, ¿Por que?- pregunto Naruto levantando la mano y agitándola como loco.

-Por que estudios han demostrado, que al parecer las Kunoichis son mejores en este ámbito, y eligen con sabiduría al portador de la subsistencia de la aldea- sonrió Kakashi.

Aquí todos los chicos se quedaron con cara de "WHAT!?" nadie habia entendido nada.

-Disculpe Kakashi-sensei ¿Pero podría explicarnos que trata de decir con eso? No hemos entendido nada- dijo Neji serio, alzando la mano.

-Ho, me refiero a esto- sonrió Kakashi y se giro al televisor gigante.

La pantalla se encendió, y apareció un fondo blanco con solo una palabra escrita.

**SEXO**

-Bien, aquí veremos como EY! ¿¡Adonde van!?- les pregunto Kakashi mirando como todos los chicos se iban.

-Esto es estupido, pensé que veríamos alguna técnica secreta- dijo Neji encabezando la retirada.

-Si, esto es tonto, no me ayudara a ser Hokague datebayo- dijo Naruto decepcionado.

-Hum, vamonos de aquí- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-OIGAN! No sean así! Que me costo un buen poder ser el que da la clase, y no el que la recibe- les dijo Kakashi molesto.

-Oye! Que no hay nada de malo en recibirla!- dijo Jiraiya molesto, y siendo apoyado por Asuma y Gai.

-Esto es estupido, me niego a quedarme- dijo Neji serio, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Shino, Gaara y Kankuro no se quejan- les dijo Kakashi serio.

-Yo no me voy por que Gaara me obligo a venir- dijo Kankuro suspirando con cansancio.

-Bueno, Shino no se queja- se corrigió Kakashi.

-A mi no me molesta, conozco muy bien este tema, he tenido bastante experiencia- dijo Shino serio, y todos lo vieron con atención.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron Asuma y Jiraiya súper asombrados.

-Si- dijo Shino, y Asuma y Jiraiya patearon los asientos frente a ellos con fuerza, mientras decían "Mendigo crio! Ha, pero como no! Abusa de que es joven y se liga mas rápido!" gritaban ambos adultos, mientras Gai miraba a Shino como un héroe.

-¿Hablas en cerio?- le dijo Sasuke muy sorprendido.

-Si-

-Shino, nunca me dijiste que ya lo habías experimentado!- dijo Kiba regresando a su asiento, esperando enterarse del chisme completo.

-Ha, yo quiero saber eso!- dijo Lee con emoción y fue con Kiba.

-Yo también datebayo!- dijo Naruto corriendo.

-Esto debe ser una broma- dijo Neji serio.

-Yo diría una pesadilla- dijo Sasuke molesto ¿Cómo era posible que Shino, siendo un friki de los insectos hubiese tenido mas suerte que él, el Gran Uchiha Sasuke?

-Ho, si sabremos de primera mano la información, suena mas interesante- dijo Sai sonriendo, y se encamino con el recién formado grupo alrededor de Shino.

-Ha, una cosa, si se van, le diré a todos que sois unos cobardes- sonrió Kakashi burlón.

Neji y Sasuke lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero sin más, se sentaron de nuevo.

Kakashi suspiro mas aliviado, al menos le pagarían las horas, pero al ver que todos estaban sobre Shino, decidió que para poder entenderse mejor, seria bueno que el expusiera su experiencia.

-Venga Shino, tus amigos quieren saber, pasa al frente y dinos tu experiencia- sonrió Kakashi.

Todos los chicos lo animaron a que pasara y les dijera como fue todo, hasta Neji y Sasuke estaban curiosos de saber como le habia ido.

Así sin mas, Shino se paro, y paso al frente, Kakashi le dio un micrófono, y tomo asiento, el también quería escuchar el chisme completo.

-Bueno, soy Shino, y les diré como fue mi experiencia- dijo serio, y todos prestaron atención, hasta Neji y Sasuke medio disimulaban su interés desesperado.

-Todo en realidad fue muy fácil, la hembra se encarga de todo, solo hay que llegar con algún obsequio para ella, si ella se muestra alagada, aceptara de inmediato y sin chistar-

Aquí todos asentían con atención, vaya cosa obvia, las mujeres siempre quieren obsequios.

-Después, cuando ella este mostrando su atención al obsequio, se distraerá lo suficiente para poder depositar el fluido en su parte posterior-

Aquí todos se quedaron o///o! Shino si que habia sido directo, ¿Quién lo diría de el señor-yo-no-hablo-con-humanos?

-O en la cara, muchas lo absorben por la boca, que llega hasta su estomago, donde se deposita todo hasta que ella este satisfecha, algunos machos mueren en el intento, ya que son devorados por las hembras, pero yo e logrado salir airoso en eso-

Ok, aquí ya estaban **O///O**! Shino habia dejado de ser el Friki de los insectos, y ahora seria recordado como el miserable gigoló que supero a Sasuke.

-Después de eso, las larvas empiezan a crecer dentro del estomago, formando varios huevos y ---

-¿¡LARVAS!?- gritaron todos muy asustados.

-Si, así es, las larvas crecen el estomago de la hembra, y luego sale en forma de huevo, donde ella formara una especie de caparazón para protegerlo- continuo Shino.

-Shino… eso no pasa en las mujeres…- dijo Kakashi con pena ajena.

-¿No? ¿Entonces la reproducción de los hombre y los insectos no es la misma?- pregunto Shino muy impresionado.

-NO!- le dijo Kakashi alarmado de que pensara eso, y los demás lo vieron con pena ajena.

-Ho, vaya, cada día se aprende mas- dijo Shino regresando a su asiento.

Kakashi tomo el micrófono, al parecer este no seria su día.

Continuara….

Hola! Estro fic! Aquí el personaje principal sera Kakashi, y su clase de sexología XD

Espero que les guste! Y me dejen su opinión.

Gracias!


	2. HABLANDO DE DIFERENCIAS

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Hablemos de: ****SEXO, SEDUCCIÓN Y REPRODUCCIÓN"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi suspiro, esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Bueno, a ver, creo que mejor empezamos por lo básico- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Disculpe Kakashi-sensei, ¿No seria mejor irnos? Esto es una perdida de tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer , que estar en este seminario, viendo algo que aprenderé cuando me case- dijo Neji serio y molesto, y los demás asintieron con él.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero les diré esto, este seminario se imparte a los mas fuertes, es verdad, pero es un seminario obligatorio, se imparte desde los 16 años, y todos están anotados en una lista, donde mas tarde se le pasa a las casamenteras, que son las encargadas de aconsejar a las Kunoichis del mejor partido- sonrió Kakashi.

-¿Y eso que? Todos en la aldea saben que somos los mejores, nadie puede con nosotros- sonrió Sasuke con superioridad, y los demás con él.

-Ho, si, eso es verdad, pero eso no significa que puedan ser buen partido para una mujer, que no solo busca fuerza, sino también habilidad-

-¿En el combate?- pregunto Neji.

-No, en—

-¿En la estrategia?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-No, en el—

-¿En el Ramen?- pregunto Naruto.

-Que no! Y déjenme terminar!-

-Valeee- dijeron de mala gana todos.

-Bien, solo para que se den una idea, ¿Saben por que Asuma y Kurenai no se han casado?- pregunto Kakashi sonriendo, y evitando el kunai que le lanzo Asuma con odio..

Todos se pusieron cara de pensarlo.

Lego Neji se paro con horror, y miro a Asuma.

-¿Neji, ya te diste cuenta?, ¿Ya sebes por que?- pregunto Naruto confundido, y los demás con él.

-Espere Kakashi-sensei! ¿¡Asuma-sensei no ha pasado este examen!?- dijo Neji horrorizado, señalando a Asuma.

-Así es- sonrió Kakashi, y ahora evito 4 kunais directo a su cabeza.

-Un momento! ¿Entonces Gai-sensei y Jiraiya tampoco?- pregunto Sasuke dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Sip- sonrió Kakashi, evitando ahora un kunai de Jiraiya.

-¿¡Entonces esta diciendo que si no pasamos este examen no podremos casarnos!?- gritaron Neji y Sasuke muy alterados.

-Así es- sonrió Kakashi muy feliz.

Neji y Sasuke pusieron cara de horror absoluto.

-Oigan! Que no es para tanto!- dijo Asuma molesto, y todos lo vieron con cara de pena ajena.

-Pues no creas, recuerda que Kurenai ya te dijo que si no pasa este año, no habrá nada de nada en la noche, ni nuca más - sonrió Kakashi, y Asuma se deprimió en un rincón, haciendo circulitos, mientras murmuraba algo de "No es justo, Kure-chan me lo pidió cuando usaba ese Baby-Doll tan lindo… huuu, jugo con mis sentimientos"

-Ha! Por eso el Ero-sennin espía mujeres! Por que ninguna se casaría con él!- dijo Naruto muy feliz por su descubrimiento.

-OYE! Que no soy Ero-sennin! Y eso no es cierto! Las mujeres me aman!- dijo este sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-No, pues con razón tiene mucho dinero- dijo Kiba.

-Si, ya que con él, cuando apruebe, alguna interesada quizás y se anima- dijo Kankuro.

-Supongo que es la única forma a su edad- dijo Gaara.

-OIGAN! Que no estoy tan viejo!- se quejo Jiraiya molesto.

-No mientas! Hasta tienes tarjeta de descuento de la tercera edad!- sonrió Naruto.

-Cállate!- le dijo Jiraiya aventándole un asiento.

-Ha, basta, deben portarse mas maduros- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-CALLATE! QUE TU EL AÑO PASADO AUN TOMASTE EL CURSO!- le espetaron Asuma y Jiraiya muy molestos.

-Pero lo pase, ya no necesito de el, jajajaja- dijo Kakashi con autosuficiencia.

-Oiga, Kakashi-sensei ¿Cómo se puede pasar este seminario?- pregunto Gaara, y todos le pusieron atención.

-Solo deben tener un acercamiento físico con una mujer- sonrió Kakashi, y todos se sonrojaron.

-¿Que?- dijo Neji todo rojo, imaginándose cosas.

-Ug… bueno… si no hay de otra…- dijo Sasuke como tomate, ya decidiendo entre Sakura e Ino.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto, será problemático…- dijo Shikamaru pensando en como burlar a Gaara y Kankuro, para pedírselo a Temari.

-Mmm, no sé, soy muy tímido… y pues, no sé…- dijo Gaara, cruzándose de brazos muy rojo.

-Genial! Ya conozco a alguien! Descuida Gaara! Yo te ago el paro!- sonrió Kankuro pensando en varias "Amigas".

-Rayos… eso será extraño… poco natural, es decir, ¿Sin insectos?- dijo Shino estremeciéndose del miedo.

-¿Akamaru también puede participar?- pregunto Kiba.

-¿De que hablamos?- pregunto Naruto.

-No sé, pero pondré mi flama de la juventud en ello!- dijo Lee muy decidido.

-Ug, este año debo pasar- murmuraba Gai mientras tomaba nota de todo.

-Oigan, oigan! No pongan esas caras! Que me refiero por "toque", a un beso o una cita o algo así!- dijo Kakashi con pena ajena.

-Claro! Ya lo sabíamos! Jajaja- rieron nerviosos todos, menos Naruto, quien no habia entendido nada.

-Bien, bueno, ahora, retomemos la platica… ¿En que iba?- Kakashi se rasco la cabeza perezosamente, y reviso sus hojas "Rayos las tengo bien revueltas, en fin"

-Bueno, empezábamos con eso del Sexo, ¿No?, Bueno, les voy a explicar como las mujeres son tan diferentes de nosotros –

Ahora el televisor se enciende, y muestra a una mujer desnuda.

-Este es el cuerpo de una mujer des--- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Kakashi con pena, mirando a todos los chicos, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

-Un caballero no ve a una dama desnuda- dijo Neji serio, y todos asintieron con él.

Kakashi se llevo una mano a la cara, este definitivamente no iba a ser su día.

-Dejen eso! Esta es la foto de una mujer desnuda! Pero su valor es puramente educativo!- les dijo molesto.

-Pero sigue siendo una mujer desnuda, y yo sigo siendo un caballero- dijo Neji serio, y los demás asintieron con él.

-Si no se destapan los ojos, los repruebo- dijo Kakashi serio.

-No importa- dijo Neji, y los demás, asintieron con él.

-Entonces olvídense del sexo, y mueran vírgenes- sonrió Kakashi, y para pronto todos vieron la imagen.

-Pero solo por que es de valor educacional, yo no soy un pervertido- dijo Neji serio, pero mirando muy sonrojado, y con un hilito de sangre, la foto de la mujer desnuda.

-Si, como tú dogas- dijo Kakashi mirando a todos los chicos, muy rojos, y sangrando de la nariz.

"Je, seguro es la primera vez que ven a una mujer desnuda" sonrió divertido, pero en eso vio a Naruto, que no estaba sonrojado ni nada, y solo veía la imagen como pensativo.

-Oiga Kakashi-sensei, esa no es una mujer- dijo Naruto.

-¿Como?- dijo Kakashi mirando la imagen confundido "Pero, no me equivoque de imagen, si es una mujer" se dijo rascándose la cabeza muy extrañado.

-Naruto, no seas Dobe, esa es una mujer- dijo Sasuke secándose la sangre con un pañuelo.

-No, no lo es Sasuke- dijo Naruto muy seguro.

-Naruto, esta es una mujer- dijo Kakashi serio.

-No, no lo es- dijo Naruto.

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

-… A ver Naruto, en que, si se puede saber, dices que no es una mujer- dijo Kakashi ya cansado de pelear.

-Por que lo dice en el reglamento de Konoha- dijo Naruto sacando el libro.

Aquí todos vieron muy confundidos a Naruto, que corría a mostrarle el reglamento a Kakashi.

-¿Ve? Aquí dice que los hombres y mujeres son iguales- dice Naruto señalando el libro.

-NARUTO! Esta es la constitución de Konoha! No la realidad biológica!- le dice Kakashi dándole un zape.

Y todos miran a Naruto con pena ajena.

-¿Pero entonces los hombre y las mujeres no somos iguales?- pregunto Naruto en tono inocente.

-Claro que no! Naruto, me sorprendes! Tú usas el Sexy-No-Jutsu! TÚ te transformas en chica!- le dijo Kakashi ya medio alarmado.

-HAA! ¿¡Entonces me he transformado todo este tiempo en mujer!?- dijo Naruto muy alarmado.

-Pues si!- le dijo Kakashi.

-¿Y por que nadie me dijo?- pregunto Naruto indignado.

Kakashi le dio un buen zape, y lo mando a sentarse.

-Bien, ¿En que iba? Así, las mujeres, bien, como pueden ver en la imagen, las mujeres tienen dos pechos, siempre vienen en pares, y su tamaño varia el cuerpo, mas adelante en el embarazo, estos pechos proporcionaran de leche a los bebés y --- ha, Dime Naruto- dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto con su mano en alto.

-¿De los pechos sale leche?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si, Naruto, en el embarazo-

-¿Entonces las mujeres son las vacas de las personas?-

-……………………… ¬¬U ……………………………………… Sasuke, pégale a Naruto por mi –

-Si, toma dobe!-

-Au! Eso dolió!- dijo Naruto sobandose la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan poco culto Naruto- dijo Kakashi con pena- Bien, ¿En que me quede? Ho, si, los pechos, bien, para eso sirven, además son muy cómodos para recostarte, jeje, ha si, luego, bajamos, y están las caderas, que son mas pronunciadas que las de los hombres, ya que ahí residirá el bebé, así que debe tener espacio-

-Luego esta el sexo femenino, las mujeres lo tiene por dentro, asi que les explicare sus funciones...-

--------------- 40 minutos después---------------------------------------------

-Se ve como todos los chicos salen del baño de hombres, todos pálidos y con cara de asco.

-¿Ya terminaron de vomitar? Quiero seguir con la clase- sonrió Kakashi.

-ES TU CULPA SI NO PUEDO VOLVER A TOCAR A UNA MUJER EN MI VIDAA!!!- le gritan todos furiosos, cargando varias bolsitas de papel, solo por si el vomito aparece de nuevo.

-Si, si, ya se, descuide, yo pase por lo mismo a su edad, descuiden- sonrió Kakashi.

-Aug, con razón no hay tantos niños en Konoha, este estupido seminario te trauma de por vida…- dice Neji sentándose con cuidado, aun quiere vomitar.

-Las mujeres… son… ug…- Shino no termina la frase, esta vomitando de nuevo en su bolsita.

-Mmm, bueno, creo que ya con eso entendieron, bueno, es hora de la parte de la practica- sonrió Kakashi.

Y aquí todos lo vieron extrañados.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y entro Kurenai.

-Kurenai! ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Asuma impactado.

-La parte practica jeje- sonrió Kakashi.

Continuara……………

Bueno, salio mas ligero de lo que pensé, pero aquí esta.

Espero les aya gustado, nos vemos pronto! Y Gracias por los mensajes! Y bueno, aquí le contestare a los que no tienen cuenta en FF. Gracias de nuevo a todos.

chippo sister´s: Hola, ojala te guste como quedo, gracias por el mensaje, y si, shino da pena

kikey: vaya, gracias por los animos, espero que tambien este te guste! Nos vemos!

botan chan24: bueno, pues aqui ya empieza la parte practica, espero quye te guste como quedo.

Coptesita: Hola! Vaya, muchas gracias por loos apoyos! Eso me anima a seguir, que bueno que te gusto la idea, jeje, pero bueno, por lo mismo tuve que ponerla en clasificación "T" solo por si las dudas de que me paso X) je, bueno espero pronto actualizar! Nos vemos!

Arlet: hola! Jaja, si Kakashi no es precisamente el maestro indicado, pero bueno, ya ha pasado la prueba, asi que ya ni modo XD jaja, gracias por el mensaje! Nos vemos!

Xiucoatl: encerio? M, curioso, pense que era un tema muy visto, pero no me imagine que fuera raro que una chica lo hiciera X) soy rara? Si, mucho XD jeje, gracias por los animos! Espero este cap te guste, nos vemos!

Tamaho: hola! Jaja, vaya, que bueno que la idea te a gustado mucho, eso anima a continuarla :) gracias por todo!

DarkLady.Iria:Hola, bueno, algo es seguro, creo que los confundira mas de lo que explicara, jeje, aparte de sus poco ortodoxos sistemas de aprendizaje XD

Nana: Hola, vaya, que bueno que te gusto, y pude hacerte pasar un buen rato X) ojala este cap tambien te guste! Nos vemos!

Kamui: Gracias! Es bueno saber que gusto el anterior, ojala este tambien te guste mucho! Chao!

Angui: vaya, que bueno que te gusto mucho! Ojala este tambien! Gracias!


	3. SECCIÓN PRACTICA parte 1

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Hablemos de: ****SEXO, SEDUCCIÓN Y REPRODUCCIÓN"**

**Cap. 3**

"**Sección Practica"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué es eso que cargas Kurenai?- pregunto Asuma todo sorprendido. Y no era el único, los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos. Mientras, Jiraiya babeaba, y Gai tomaba nota. Él si tenía que pasar el examen.

-Esto es lo practico- dijo Kurenai seria, dejando la caja en el escritorio.

-Gracias Kurenai, te llamo si te necesito- sonrió Kakashi.

-Esta bien, solo recuerda lo que me dijiste- le dijo esta seria.

-Claro, pan comido, con migo no hay pierde- sonrió Kakashi.

-Eso espero- le dijo Kurenai seria, y salio del salón si más.

-Bueno, a ver, a ver… mm, si, creo que todo esta aquí- sonrió Kakashi mirando el contenido de la caja.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de la sección practica- sonrió Kakashi, tomo una cajita y empezó a repartir varios sobrecitos de colores.

-Estos mis niños y adultos retrasados, son condones de sabores, hay de chocolate, de limón, de fresa, de melón, de ciruela para los diabéticos, dietéticas para los que son intolerantes a la azúcar, y de varios sabores más- decía Kakis dando un condón a cada uno.

-Y aquí les enseñare como se ponen- sonrió mirando que todos tenían.

-Ha! El mío es de chocolate!-

-¿HEE?- Kakashi se giro sorprendido con su ojos abierto como loco, y miro a Naruto masticando su condón.

-El mío es de fresa- dijo Neji serio.

-El mío sabe a melón- dijo Sasuke con desagrado- Yo quería de de dieta- gruño.

-Pues el mío es de naranja- sonrió Lee con su pulgar arriba.

-¿Cómo se abre esto?- pregunto Shino serio.

-Déjame a mí- sonrió Kiba abriéndoselo.

-Ho, gracias- sonrió Shino, y lo probo- M, chocolate- dijo muy contento.

-El mío fue de cereza- sonrió Kiba.

-ESCUPAN ESO IDIOTAS! NO SE COME!- les grito Kakashi casi histérico.

-Pero has dicho que eran de sabor- dijo Naruto masticando el suyo como los demás.

-SI! PERO NO SE COME! ESO CIRVE PARA ALMACENAR EL ESPERMA!-

Acto seguido se ve como todos se ponen pálidos, y empiezan a escupir-casi-vomitar su condón.

-NARUTO!! ESTO ES TU CULPA!- gritaron todos los chicos asqueados. Por alguna razón se sintieron… gay's.

-NO ES VERDAD!- chillo Naruto medio traumado.

-Ja, los niños no saben nada- dijo Jiraiya burlón, escupiendo discretamente el suyo.

-Ya! Basta! La culpa es de todos! Ahora quédense en paz y tengan otro condón, Y NO SE LO COMAN!- les dijo molesto.

-Siii- dijeron todos de mala gana.

-Bueno, ya que todos tienen su condón, practicaran como ponérselo, con estas verduras- sonrió Kakashi tomando la caja, y pasando una verdura a cada quien.

-Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!- llamo Naruto apurado.

-¿Si, Naruto?- sonrió Kakashi.

-¿Por que Sasuke-baka tiene un pepino enorme y yo una flacucha zanahoria?- pregunto este indignado.

-Por que esa es la realidad- sonrió con superioridad Sasuke.

-NO ES VERDAD!- dijo Naruto todo rojo de vergüenza.

-Si lo es, te he visto cuando nos bañamos- dijo Sasuke molesto, y todos se le quedaron viendo así: **O.O!!**

-OIGAN! Quiten esas caras! No es lo que piensan!- les gruño Sasuke rojo de vergüenza.

-Claro, te creemos- dijo Neji serio, alejándose de él un asiento.

-Siempre lo supuse- dijo Gaara serio, cruzándose de brazos.

-QUE NO ES VERDAD JODER!!- grito Sasuke cabreado.

-Dicen que los que son homo fóbicos son los mas gay's- comento Kankuro, y todos asintieron.

-YO NO SOY HOMO FOBICO!-

-Ha, ahora lo acepta, bien por ti Sasuke, bien por ti- sonrió Kiba.

-QUE NO SOY GAI NI HOMO FOBICO IDIOTAS!-

-Ha, ¿Eres bisexual?- pregunto Lee.

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!- grito Sasuke levantándose para freírlos a todos con su Sharingan.

-Tsk, que problemático eres, solo era una broma…- dijo Shikamaru con pereza, y todos asintieron.

-Más les vale- dijo Sasuke sentándose de mala gana.

-Si, descuida, ya todos sabemos que eres asexual-

Acto seguido se ve una fuerte explosión salir del salón de conferencias.

-Vale, vale, Sasuke no es Gay, tampoco homo fóbico, y menos bisexual o asexual, ¿Entendieron?- sonrió Kakashi, mientras varios bomberos apagaban el incendio todos apurados.

-Siii- dijeron todos medios chamuscados.

-Sasuke no es gay, bisexual, ni, asexual ni homo fóbico, listo- sonrió Gai terminando de tomar nota.

-Ahora, cada quien tiene su verdura, así que abran sus condones y practiquen- sonrió Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!- llamo Naruto de nuevo.

-¿si?-

-Yo quiero un pepino!- demando el rubio molesto, señalando su flacucha zanahoria.

-Ho, esta bien, ten un pepino- dijo Kakashi ya cansado.

-Un momento! Si Naruto puede yo también quiero un pepino enorme!- dijo Kiba molesto.

-Ha, esta bien, toma Kiba-

-OYE! Yo también quiero un pepino Kakashi!- demando Asuma.

-Y YO!- exigió Jiraiya molesto.

-Yo también!- dijo Kankuro.

-Ha! Ya basta! Deberían aprender a Gaara, Neji, Lee y Shino que no se quejan!- dijo Kakashi molesto.

-Eso es por que yo estoy muy satisfecho conmigo mismo- dijo Neji con seriedad.

-Yo también- dijo Gaara serio.

-Yo no se para que sirva, pero creo que esta bien- dijo Shino serio.

-Yo no se de que hablamos- sonrió Lee muy contento.

Kakashi suspiro, y mejor le dio a cada uno un pepino, y pensó que seria bueno que Gai hablara con Lee sobre estas cosas…… y de paso con el padre de Shino.

-Bueno, ya cada uno tiene su pepino, ¿Todos felices?- pregunto Kakashi con pereza.

-Siiiii- dijeron todos muy felices.

-Bien, ahora, abran su condón, y pónganselo al pepino- sonrió Kakashi.

-Siiiii- dijeron todos, y empezaron a hacer la prueba.

Gai, Lee, Neji y Gaara fueron de los primeros en terminar.

Kakashi saco una libreta para calificar, y les dio un 100.

Después fue Sasuke, que coloco bien el condón, pero se le rompió un poco.

Kakashi le dio un 90.

Kankuro y Kiba fueron los siguientes.

Kakashi les dio un 95, ya que lo pusieron bien, pero se tardaron mucho, y en el momento "Del amor" el tiempo es oro.

Asuma, Jiraiya fueron los siguientes.

Kakashi les dio un 80 por tardarse demasiado.

Después fue Shino, que coloco el condón, pero dejo muchos de sus escarabajos dentro.

Kakashi lo reprobó y le dijo que lo hiciera de nuevo. Y de paso le dijo que eso era asqueroso.

Al final solo quedaba Naruto, que no podía agarrar bien el bendito pepino, y el condón se le iba volando a cada rato.

-Naruto, date prisa, ya todos terminaron- le dijo Kakashi con pena, algo le decía que Naruto moría virgen.

-Ya voy Kakashi-sensei! Pero esta cosa no se deja!- decía el rubio batallando un buen, como solo un niño de kinder podría.

-Ay, Naruto- suspiro Kakashi con cansancio.

-Ha! Ya sé!- sonrio Naruto y saco un kunai.

Todos: **O.O!!**

-N-naruto! ¿Qué vas a hacer!?- pregunto Kakashi horrorizado.

-Ponerlo quieto!- sonrió Naruto, y le clavo el kunai al pepino.

-WAAAA!!!- gritaron todos tocándose su entre pierna asustados.

-¿Que?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-NARUTO!! NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO CUANDO TE LO PONGAS TÚ!! ¿¡ME OISTE!?- le dijo Kakashi tomándolo de los hombros y agitándolo con fuerza.

-No, Kakashi-sensei! .!- decía Naruto todo mareado con ganas de vomitar.

-Ya termine- dijo Shino serio, mostrando su pepino, que tenia el condón, pero ya se lo estaban comiendo los escarabajos.

-SHINO! TE DIJE QUE TUS INSECTOS NO DEBIAN ESTAR AHÍ!- le dijo Kakashi ya preocupado.

-Pero, tienen hambre, es que les gusta el chocolate- dijo Shino serio, y mirando a sus escarabajos como la cosa mas bonita del mundo.

-Ay, Dios! Dame paciencia!- suplico Kakashi dándose de topes con la pared.

-WEE!! Ya puse el condón!- sonrió Naruto mostrando su pepino con el kunai clavado.

Continuara……………

Ya estoy de vuelta!

Perdonen la tardanza!

Bueno, salio mas ligero de lo que pensé, pero aquí esta.

Espero les aya gustado, nos vemos pronto! Y Gracias por los mensajes!

Una aclaración!

**Lo lamento! Pero ya me han dicho que me cancelan si sigo respondiendo los mensajes a los que no tienen cuenta, así que perdónenme! Pero ya no podré responderles, pido disculpas! Y aclaro que yo no hice las reglas! Solo las sigo U.U**

AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO A POLLO A TODOS!

GRACIAS A : RASIEL, Zaro, Eldruiwk, ana, Angui, Saint Dan!, hieipablo, rasiel, Nana, xiucoatl, coptesita, Tamaho, KAREN-SM, DarKagura, kakiyu, kikey y angui.

Y A LOS TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! XD


	4. SECCIÓN PRACTICA parte 2

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

_"CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES_"

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

"**Hablemos de: ****SEXO, SEDUCCIÓN Y REPRODUCCIÓN"**

**Cap. 4**

"**Sección Practica"**

**Parte 2**

-Ok! Bueno, ahora que todos ya terminaron con sus condones- sonrió Kakashi mirando seriamente a Naruto- Creo que ya es hora de seguir con la parte práctica-

Kakashi camino a su hasta la pared, y presiono un botón rojo en ella.

De inmediato, 11 agujeros se abrieron, y surgieron de estos un maniquí. Cada uno con un brasier.

-Bueno, todos pasen al frente, es hora de ver como manejan sus manos, cada uno tome un maniquí- sonrió Kakashi.

Todos tomaron uno, y lo inspeccionaron detenidamente con la mirada. Jamás habían visto en su vida algo tan raro como esos conos de tela.

-Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Naruto señalando los brasieres.

-Eso mi estimado Naruto, es un brasier, el método de defensa mas complicado que un hombre pueda conocer! Una barrera increbantable llena de seguros para impedir el avance! Toda mujer en Konoha lleva uno, así que su misión es lograr quitarlo del maniquí- sonrió Kakashi.

-Increíble, fascinante- dijo Neji mirando el sostén detenidamente.

-Kakashi-sensei! Yo quiero uno!- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-NO! Esto es sólo para las mujeres Naruto!- le dijo Kakashi serio. Y Naruto solo hizo un puchero infantil.

-Bueno, ya pueden comenzar!- sonrio Kakashi.

-Jutsu de fuego!-

-Ataud de arena!-

-Rasengan!-

-Colmillo cortante!-

-Ataque de insectos!-

-Byukan!-

-Loto de la bestia verde!-

-**ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-**

De inmediato, todos dejaron de hacer sus ataques, y miraron a Kakashi, que tenia la pero de sus caras.

-¿Qué están haciendo!?- grito pasmado, mirando como la mayoría de los maniquís estaban todos destrozados o ardiendo en fuego. Bueno, excepto el de Jiraiya, ese estaba muy feliz de la vida abrazando a su maniquí, y restregando de forma pervertida su rostro en la prenda interior.

-Um… ¿Atacando?- pregunto Shino.

-¿Defendiéndonos?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Rompiendo la defensa del brasier?- pregunto Gai.

-No, no y NO! Todos ustedes están reprobados!- dijo Kakashi molesto.

-NO! ¿POR QUE?- gritaron todos.

-Por que no es así como deben de hacerlo! Se supone que deben quitar los seguros!- dijo Kakashi molesto.

Todos miraron sus maniquíes.

-Yo no veo los seguros- dijo Gaara.

-El mió esta defectuoso, no veo nada- dijo Kiba.

-La tela es muy suave- sonrió Naruto acariciando la tela des sostén.

-Naruto!- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué?- dijo este confundido.

-No me esta gustando ese tono de voz, deja ese sostén ahora mismo- le dijo serio, peo mirando a Naruto seriamente.

-Ho, esta bien- dijo Naruto triste.

-En fin, a ver, entiendan esto, las mujeres llevan esto todo el tiempo, su deber, es usar la agilidad de sus manos y quitarlos seguros, que son muy pequeños- les dijo Kakashi, mientras sacaba un sostén de la caja que trajo Kurenai.

-¿Ven? Esto es un sostén, los seguros están aquí- dijo girándolo, y señalando las hendiduras en forma de ganchos- Y su deber es desabrocharlos-

-Haaaaa- dijeron todos ahora comprendiendo.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Para que sirven esas copas?- pregunto Naruto señalando el sostén.

-Eso no importa, solo desabrochen los seguros- dijo Kakashi- Pediré uno nuevos, espérenme aquí- dijo, y salio del salón.

Afuera estaban Anko y Kurenai, charlando en la sala del recibidor.

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto Anko sorprendida, al ver a Kakashi.

-¿Cómo le fue a Asuma?- dijo Kurenai seria.

-No, aun no terminamos, sólo que voy a necesitar más sostenes, los chicos los destruyeron- sonrió Kakashi.

-Ha, bien, voy por unos, tenemos una caja extra por aquí- dijo Anko, y salio en su búsqueda.

Kurenai le vio unos momentos, y ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos se giro a Kakashi molesta.

-¿Cómo va Asuma?-

-Mm, bien- sonrió Kakashi.

-Recuerda nuestro trato Kakashi, más te vale que cumplas, o le diré a todos la verdad- le dijo Kurenai.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Ya te dije que con migo es seguro- sonrió nervioso.

-Eso espero, por tu propio bienestar- le dijo Kurenai molesta.

-Aquí están- dijo Anko apareciendo con una caja.

-Gracias, bueno, les veo luego en el descanso- sonrió Kakashi, y entro de nuevo al salón.

-Ya regrese!- sonrio Kakashi entrando.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei!- saludo Naruto.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-

-HAAAAA!!- grito Naruto.

-NARUTO!! POR TU MADRE SANTA QUITATE ESO!!- grito Kakashi que veía horrorizado a Naruto, que estaba usando un sostén sobre su ropa, mientras los demás estaban mirándolo detenidamente, analizando como abrocharlo.

-Espere Kakashi-sensei, creo que ya se como hacerlo- dijo Neji serio, y tomo ambos lados del sostén.

-NO! NEJI HYUUGA NO TOQUES ESO!!- grito Kakashi y de un rápido movimiento agarro a Naruto y lo puso tras él.

-Son unos pervertidos todos ustedes! Con razón Naruto esta como esta!- les dijo furioso.

-¿De que habla?- pregunto Lee confundido.

-Son unos pervertidos... por eso Naruto… esta co-mo-es-ta, listo- sonrió Gai tomando nota de todo.

-Debieron usar un maniquí!- seguía Kakashi en su reprimenda.

-Pero Naruto insistió- dijo Neji serio.

-Mientes con todos los dientes!- le dijo Kakashi.

-No, es verdad, Naruto quería ver si sus ramen instantáneos cabían en el brasier- dijo Neji serio.

Kakashi se giro a Naruto, y vio que este estaba sacando dos recipientes de ramen instantáneo.

-NARUTO!!- grito Kakashi y le dio un buen coscorrón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bien, comencemos de nuevo, cada uno tome de nuevo un maniquí, ya les coloque los brasier, sólo recuerden usar sus manos- le dijo serio, mientras se tomaba un frasco de aspirinas.

Y así como lo dijo Kakashi, cada uno tomo su respectivo maniquí, y empezaron a analizarlos.

-Mmm que problemático- decía Shikamaru, abrazando a su maniquí, mientras con sus manos trataba de quitar el seguro.

-¿a que sabrán?- se pregunto Chouji, que se comía unas papitas mientras veía el seguro.

-Mmm, que extraño…- gruño Sasuke, dando vueltas en su maniquí.

-Ku ku ku, Chiquita!- dice Jiraiya abrazando de forma pervertida a su maniquí, mientras restregaba la cara en el brasier.

-Tómense su tiempo, esto es sólo una practica- les dijo Kakashi pasando entre ellos, y mirando sus avances, mientras tomaba nota.

El primero en terminar fue Neji con ayuda de su Byukan. Este se gano un 100, y la mirada de odio de todos.

El segundo fue Gaara, que con sus manos de arena logro abrirlo. Él saco un 100 también.

Después fue Sasuke, que con ayuda de su Sharingan, copio rápidamente los movimientos que vio en Neji. El saco un 95, por que se tardo un poco más.

Luego fue Shikamaru, que después de machucarse los dedos como cien veces, al fin consiguió abrirlo. El saco un 90.

Después fue Asuma, que con un rápido movimiento de su cuchillo (que no vio Kakashi) logro abrirlo. Saco un 90.

Después fue Chouji, que muy a su pesar, con todas las manos lastimadas logro abrirlo. Él obtuvo un 85.

Después fue Kiba, a quien akamaru ayudo distrayendo a Kakashi, y uso un kunai para abrirlo. El saco igual un 85.

Luego fue Kankuro, que aprovechando el despiste de Akamaru, también uso un Kunai. El también saco un 85.

Al final, sólo quedaron Gai, Lee (que estaban de brazos cruzados y se negaban a tocar las prendas), Naruto ( que trataba por todos los medios de romper el sostén, gritando toda clase de "Datebayo's") y Jiraiya (este huyo con el maniquí al baño. Kakashi no quiso saber más detalles y le puso cero.)

-Gai, ¿Quieres por favor desabrochar el brasier?- le dijo Kakashi exasperado.

-No- dijo este serio.

-Gai! Si no lo haces Lee no lo hara- le dijo Kakashi molesto.

-No me importa, un hombre nunca debe de quitarle algo a una dama sin su permiso- dijo Gai molesto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gai-sensei- dijo Lee.

-Ay, ¿Qué hice en mi otra vida? ¿Qué hice Dios?- decía Kakashi sobándose la cabeza.

-Datebayo! Mugrosa cosa!- decía Naruto jalando el sostén con fuerza.

-Naruto, debes usar tus manos para abrir el seguro, no arrancarlo, debes ser mas delicado- le dijo Kakashi con pena- Y bueno, como te decía Gai, debes de hacerlo, es sólo una prueba, no es una chica de verdad- le dijo.

-Pero no me ha dado su permiso- dijo Gai.

-Es un maniquí! No habla!- el dijo Kakashi exasperado.

-Cosa estupida! UG! Datebayo!- decía Naruto ahora jalando el brasier desde el frente, tratando de arrancarlo.

-Naruto! Usa tus manos!- le dijo Kakashi molesto- Bueno Gai, si te consigo el permiso ¿Lo harás?-

-Mm, esta bien- dijo Gai.

-Bien, espérame aquí- dijo y salio por al puerta.

No tardo en regresar, y trajo a Kurenai con él.

-Kurenai, dale tu permiso por favor- dijo Kakashi suspirando.

-Gai, tienes mi permiso, pero solo para quitar este sostén, ninguno más- le dijo Kurenai seria.

-Esta bien!- dijo Gai firme y saludando como soldado, y de inmediato el y Lee empezaron con su tarea.

No tardaron mas de 15 segundos, para sorpresa de todos.

-Vaya! Increíble Gai! Tu también Lee! Tienen un 100!- dijo Kakashi mirándolos sorprendidos.

-Gracias- sonrieron ambos ninjas verdes.

-Si, en verdad que fueron rápidos- sonrió Kurenai- No como otros que tardaron la primera vez casi 5 horas ¬¬ - dijo mirando a cierto fumador empedernido que casi se traga su cigarro.

Kurenai se fue, y al final solo quedaron Naruto y si maniquí.

Todos veían divertidos como Naruto le daba la vuelta, lo estiraba, lo manoseaba, lo saltaba, lo arrugaba, y aun así, no podía quitar el brasier.

-Naruto, creo que mejor te repruebo, llevas mas de 2 horas y no has hecho nada- el dijo Kakashi serio.

-NUU! Déjeme intentarlo de nuevo!- dijo Naruto llorando.

-Ha, esta bien, pero sólo un intento más- dijo Kakashi serio.

-Claro!- sonrió Naruto, y se coloco firme frente a su maniquí.

Pasaron unos minutos, donde Naruto miraba y evaluaba cual seria la mejor técnica. Necesitaba pasar. De lo contrario no podría ser un buen Hokague.

Fue cuando sonrió. Ya sabia que hacer.

Kakashi también noto esa sonrisa de triunfo, y pensó que al fin el cerebro de Naruto estaba funcionando.

"Vamos Naruto, tu puedes" animo Kakashi.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Naruto hizo unos sellos con sus manos, sólo para gritar después.

-Técnica de sustitución!-

Y con un /Puf/ el sostén desapareció del maniquí.

-HAA! LO LOGRE! LO LOGRE! SIIII! SERE EL MEJOR DE LOS HOKAGUES!!- decía Naruto, saltando muy feliz.

-NARUTO! Estas reprobado!!- le dijo Kakashi.

-¿He? NO! ¿Por que? Si quite el brasier del maniquí!- dijo Naruto.

-SI! Pero ahora lo traes tú!- dijo Kakashi señalando el sutil y hermosos brasier de color rosa y fino encaje.

-Pero es muy suave- dijo Naruto acariciando el brasier.

"Ay Dios, que Naruto nunca diga que es mi alumno" pensaba Kakashi cubriéndose la cara lleno de vergüenza, mientras varios de los chicos corrían al baño a vomitar.

-No pueden entrar! Estoy… er, ocupado!- grito Jiraiya desde el otro lado.

-Viejo cochino salga de ahí!- grito Sasuke.

-¿Pues que tanto hace?- pregunto Neji, y activo su Byukan.

-**HAAAAA!!!-** grito Neji, y sin poder reprimirlo, vomito.

-HAAA!! Mi blusa! Mi blusa!- grito Sasuke- Tengo que salvar mi blusa favorita!- gritaba furioso, y sin más, de un golpe abrió la puerta del baño.

-**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-** gritaron todos cuando vieron en el interior.

-NO!! NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN! PUEDO EXPLICARLO! PUEDO EXPLICARLO!- grito Jiraiya.

-Me voy a quedar siego!- grito Kiba.

-Auxilio! Me siento violado!- grito Kankuro.

-Que posición tan extraña- dijo Shino.

-Decidido, primer y ultimo año que doy este seminario- dijo Kakashi tomándose otro frasco de aspirinas, y antidepresivos.

Continuara……………

Ya estoy de vuelta!

Perdonen la tardanza!

Bueno, salio mas ligero de lo que pensé, pero aquí esta.

Espero les aya gustado, nos vemos pronto! Y Gracias por los mensajes!

Una aclaración!

**Lo lamento! Pero ya me han dicho que me cancelan si sigo respondiendo los mensajes a los que no tienen cuenta, así que perdónenme! Pero ya no podré responderles, pido disculpas! Y aclaro que yo no hice las reglas! Solo las sigo U.U**

AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO A POLLO A TODOS!

GRACIAS A : **RASIEL, Zaro, Eldruiwk, ana, Angui, Saint Dan!, hieipablo, rasiel, Nana, xiucoatl, coptesita, Tamaho, ****ikamari,,!, ****KAREN-SM, **Isumi Kimiyama** ,DarKagura, kakiyu, kikey y angui. ****Zafira Usui, Andrea, Artemisa, Tiare, ****elanordeimladris (arroba) yahoo.es****, Iria, nana, marlita chan!!, yareli, SasuSaku-NejiTeten, Piwi, rasiel, Zory, ktsu, Umbra Estel, CaTa, kathyagatito, RASIEL, **kaname87, aiora-chan, eternal-vampire, Kisame Hoshigaki, Shadow Noir Wing, .Lady Drama., Sabaku no Claudia, AnAbLaCk0516, katsura-chan Uchina, shinji kun112, coptesita, Blackfire91, NekoChan2, Alexa Hiwatari, Harlett, Kiss no Neko, gabriela taisho, Xiucoatl, Eminem-is-hot-ricoo-OwO, EVIL-RALF-HAKKESSHU, Raven-ANBU, Mandragorapurple, Hina-chan Hiyuuga girl, Princess.Garnet.92, Gothic-kitty69, coffee. x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x, Moony13, murdock003, Akari-Sakura, Isumi Kimiyama.

Y A LOS TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! XD


	5. SECCIÓN PRACTICA parte 3

Summary: ¡Kakashi dará un seminario de sexo a los chicos! ¡Pero no todo será tan fácil como pensó!

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No recibo nada de esto, más que el infinito placer morboso de corromper todo aquello que conocemos.

Notas de Autor: Ya se que me tarde, perdón! Enserio PERDOOON!

"**Hablemos de: SEXO, SEDUCCIÓN Y REPRODUCCIÓN"**

**Cap. ****5**

"**Sección Practica"**

**Parte ****3**

—Esto es un desastre, un verdadero desastre— gemía Kakashi frotándose intensamente la cabeza. Tenía ganas de arrancársela. Estaba pensando seriamente que su trato con Kurenai fue un error. Un verdadero ERROR. Con E mayúscula.

—No es para tanto— sonrío Anko, pasándole una caja —Ve el lado positivo, el seminario está por terminar, ya solo te falta esta lección y después todo será trabajo de los chicos… y ancianos— añadió con pena y asco —Ese Jiraiya y su maniquí… guacala—

—Ni me digas— suspiro Kakashi —Jamás creí que le haría a eso… tengo miedo— admitió recargando su cabeza en el muro todo pálido y luego miro a Anko —¿Crees que deba preocuparme por Naruto? Es decir, eso explicaría muchas cosas… y por otro lado, genera otras cuestiones — admite preocupado —Creo que en las misiones sería bueno que Naruto durmiera lejos de Sasuke y yo… especialmente de mi— añade temblando.

—No te apures— le sonríe Anko palmeándole el hombro —El seminario ya va a terminar— pero deja de sonreír y lo mira de forma siniestra —Pero hay de ti si ese Naruto es como Jiraiya y no me dices, sabes de sobra que soy la encargada de las chicas y no quiero sorpresitas ¿Eh? A menos que quieras ser hombre de palabra y no por tus…—

—¡OKEY, MIRA LA HORA, UY, DEBO IRME!— salta Kakashi sonriendo y alejándose —¡Te veo luego!— y desaparece.

En eso aparece Kurenai por el pasillo —Ah, hola Anko, ¿Ya le diste la última prueba a Kakashi?—

—Si— asiente —¿Terminaste con _eso_ en el baño?— pregunto algo asqueada.

Kurenai puso una cara desagradable —Ese Jiraiya, es un bastardo, no puedo creer lo que hizo ¡Tuve que desinfectar todo! ¡Voy a matarlo si lo veo! ¡Esa maldita cosa azul se me pego en el cabello!— añade furiosa, pero suspira —Bueno ¿Y cómo van las chicas?—

Anko sonríe de lado —Pues Sai no se puede quejar, lo están tratando _muy_ bien. Tuviste buen ojo al escogerlo de entre todos esos bobos—

Kurenai sonríe con autosuficiencia —Claro, si escojo a Sasuke, seguramente Konoha estaría invadida por la sobre población de Uchihas, eso deja sin nada para los demás y amenos de que queramos niños de 15 con chicas de 30 a 50, pues…— suspira —Y menos a ese Shino, no quisiera saber donde pondría sus escarabajos… no quiero saber cómo es que sus padres pudieron engendrarlo…— añade con asco —Y luego esta ese Neji…… ya sabes como son los Hyuuga…—

—Ni digas— suspira Anko —No sabes el problema que he tenido con Hinata… es raro, su hermana menor se mostro muy abierta y fue la primera voluntaria con Sai—

—¿¿En serio??— pregunto Kurenai pasmada —Pensaba que todos los Hyuuga eran… ya sabes—

—Si, pero ya ves—

—Quien lo diría—

—Si, y eso que apenas tiene 10—

—Bueno, es joven, quizás es la edad. Debe tener mucha energía—

—Bastante—

—Ah, y te decía, luego esta Shikamaru—

—Ah, si, si… ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Ya lo apartaron— sonríen Anko con malicia.

—Temari va a acabar con el— ríe Kurenai —Aunque también me sorprendió que apartaran a Chouji—

—Es verdad, no pensé que ella lo haría, en verdad hubiera sonado más lógico con Ino, es decir, son del equipo, pensé que ya le traería ganas, tu sabes—

—Si, el pecado de la carne es misterioso— dice Kurenai en tono profundo —Yo aun me pregunto qué fue lo que le vi a Asuma—

—La billetera—

—Ah, si, es verdad— recuerda Kurenai.

—Y bueno, es verdad lo que decías de Sai, era el más indicado— continua Anko pensándolo un poco —Lee y Gai se hubieran rehusado como locos, además, como que se ven mejor así de tiernos, no quisiera dejarlos con un trauma al ver lo que la flama de la juventud ocasiona en una chica toda hormonal… aun recuerdo la prueba de Shizune… Iruka parecía muerto—

—Por eso fue el primero en declinar el puesto de instructor para el seminario de los chicos— explico Kurenai —De hecho, me sorprendió que incluso Baki, el profesor de Temari y sus hermanos, se hubiese enterado de lo de Iruka…—

—¿Se entero?— dijo Anko pasmada —¡Con razón no quiso participar de instructor! Cuando fui a verlo dijo algo de querer su conciencia tranquila para el pobre que agarraríamos— dijo frutándose la nunca —Pensé que hablaba del puesto de instructor, pero ahora que lo dices, creo que ya sabía que íbamos a secuestrarnos a uno de los chicos para que nuestras _niñas_ se lo echaran—

—Creo que Iruka le fue con el chisme— dijo Anko molesta —De hecho, creo que fue él, quien le dijo a todos nuestros prospectos en la lista para el puesto, lo que iba a pasar—

Anko parpadeo extrañada —Pero Kakashi no sabe, de hecho, ni ha notado la ausencia de Sai. ¿Por qué Iruka no le dijo nada?—

Kurenai hace un gesto de desgana —Es que le debe dinero—

—Oooh— asintió Anko —Eso explica— añade para mirar de nuevo contrariada a Kurenai —¿Entonces para que lo chantajeaste?—

Ella sonríe lindamente —Porque Asuma se va a casar conmigo—

—¡Súper! ¡¿Cuándo te lo propuso?!— exclama Anko emocionada.

—No lo ha hecho— sonríe Kurenai.

Anko parpadea —Entonces… ¿Por qué dices que Asuma y tù se van a casar?—

—Porque Estoy embarazada—

—¿¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!?—

—O eso, es lo que él cree— sonríe Kurenai.

Anko pasmada, cae de rodillas y extiende sus brazos al aire —¡ERES LA MEJOR! ¡TU MANDAS! ¡KURENAI-SAMA MUESTRAME EL CAMINO AL ANILLO!—

Continuara…………………………………………

Hola, esto es un apartado para las chicas. Perdón por la tardanza, pero les agradezco todo su apoyo! Muchas gracias!

Son hermosos!


End file.
